Our Mountain
by Dangerpronek
Summary: What happened after the vacation to 'Mystery Mountain' that changed the Mystery Incorporated members lives?  Esp. one members lives.  How do they go on each day?  What if "The Freak" returns? Fraphne. Mild Shelma  They get married  CHAP7UP! Reviewformore
1. Chapter 1

Our Mountain

_**A/N: HEY! So this is a little sequel to "Race to Mystery Mountain" YES there is still some Shelma to come but I'm going to be honest, there will be more Fraphne in this story, because it is based on the trials of their lives. So I hope you like it & if you want more you must review or else I might not continue...(; **_

_**Right now I thought I'd go ahead & give you a sneak peak of what's to come in the sequel! :)**_

_**Summary: What happened after the vacation to 'Mystery Mountain' that changed the Mystery Incorporated members lives? Esp. one members lives. How do they go on each day? What if "The Freak" returns?**_

Chapter 1: A New Start

Two months into life after the vacation to Mystery Mountian. Over the weeks, more guilt built up heavily in Fred's heart. Shaggy & Velma's wedding was soon to come. Scooby was happily living with Shaggy, like always, & helping him & Velma get ready for their big day. Fred & Daphne had been married for two months now, each day thanking God for each other. As Daphe was just starting to face some of the many challenges to come in her life. The fall she took off Mystery Mountain led her down a horrible path. The doctors had no choice but to confirm one of the couples biggest fears, Daphne was paralyzed from her legs down. No way to ever walk again. She was heartbroken by the fact & also okay with it all, only because she realized everything she did or that happened was for beloved, Fred. He didn't leave her like expected, but instead stayed with her & married her, making both their dreams come true. She struggled each day to go on, today was the day! The day she would be out of the hospital for the first time since her fall. Due to other injuries. She'd longed for this day, when she could go her comfortable home, until Fred & her could afford their own place. Her medical bills were wildly high. Fred never showed her them, he didn't need her to worry about how they'd find a way to pay them all off.

As for mysteries, Fred kept his word. Even though "The Freak" was dead, he refused to ever solve another mystery in his life. Not after what happened to his wife, Daphne. Never again would a mystery ruin a big part of his life. Daphne almost died because of it. Suddenly finding Brad & Judy wasn't so important anymore. Sure he'd love to find them so he'd have someone else to lean on, besides his wife all the time. She had enough of her shoulders with out him throwing his problems on her. Shaggy & Velma, along with Scooby came to visit Daphne often, usually not all at the same time, they most times took turns switching out while Fred went to work or took a short break. Fred was now working as an average man, not solving exciting and ever so dangerous cases, but a bussiness man, somewhere he never imagined himself being. He worked for the mayor of Crystal Cove now. He didn't care for the job at all, but nevertheless it paid most the bills and kept the couple on their feet. He missed excitment, he missed the wind rushing through his hair as he was being chased by a horrible monster. What he missed most of all is his old Daphne. Everyday he suffered the thought & questioned of "_What would it have been like I wouldn't have taken the gang to Mystery Moutain?"_ He was lucky to still have his long time best friend in his arms. After all she'd been through there were so many points in her life where nobody saw her making it through, but she did!

"Mrs. Jones, are you ready?" A nurse asked, her face was so familiar anymore, they almost seemed like family to the couple. Doctors & nurses would now become their family, & the hospital would be considered Daphne's home away from home. She was just leaving but already their was a calander filled with appts. & so forth.

"Oh yes." Daphne replied with a soft smile on her face. Fred was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, watching his wife gather her things from her hospital bed, neatly stuffing them into her bag.

"We're more than ready." Fred said, winking at the red head. Making her giggle.

"Well, I'm sure you now the routine by now, Mr. Jones. I'll leave you two alone now. We'll miss seeing you around but, glad your able to leave." The nurse said waving & leaving the room. There was a moment of silence in the room as the two looked at one another. Daphne moved her focus from Fred to her legs, she was wearing a sundress that flowed below her knee's, Fred had bought for her for this special day.

"Hey, this a new start, Daphne." Fred said softly, walking to her bedside & slipping her hand into his. Fred caught the tear gently flowing from one of her ocean blue eyes.

"I know..it is." She sighed, looking up to his face.

"We're going to go home & be happy, forever. This is it. This is the day we've both longed for, for two months! You're really coming home, with me." Fred said, with a smile that could have lit up the room. Daphne sniffled & looked into his blue eyes with a pinch of grey in them.

"Home?" She questioed. Fred laughed & nodded.

"Oh geez. Don't tell me I forgot to mention it to you." Fred said playfully. Daphne looked at him with a puzzled look across her face.

"Mention, what?" She asked, Fred knew he now had grabbed her full attention.

"Oh nothing..just that I bought us our first home &-" He began before being pulled over by Daphne's arms wrapping around his neck, then a gentle kiss on his lips. They pulled apart & Fred took a second to grasp what had just happened. "I take it, your excited to see it?" He laughed. Daphne nodded.

"Oh, yes! Let's go! Why are we sitting around in this drag of a hospital? Let's go home!" She said, reaching out for him to scoop her up into his arms. As he did, he gently placed her in her wheelchair, that was now hers to call her own.

The couple drove down the road, driving into the area that they would now be home.

"Which is ours, Freddie?" Daphne asked with excitment bubbling out of her voice. Fred grinned & looked over to the red head riding shot-gun in the seat beside him.

"Hmm, I think I forgot." He teased. Daphne managed to reach his arm & punch him playfully.

"C'mon, Freddie. Don't be like that." She said batting her eyelashes at the blond.

"Just keep your eyes opened for a house with-"

"Balloons!" Daphne cried, finishing his sentence. " & a beautiful sign welcoming me home!" Daphne shouted, wanting to bounce, unable to because of being disabled. "Oh and the house! Jeepers! That's _our_ house..." She gasped, as if it was all a dream. Fred parked the car in the drive way. He slipped his hand into hers, one more time.

"This is our house, Daphne. I can't fix what happened to you, or that day. But, I can try to make the best of our lives." He said softly. Daphne leaned in & pressed her lips againest his.

"I love you." She said. Fred smiled & hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too." He said. He opened the passenger seat door & gave his wife a large grin. She smiled brightly, reaching her arms out for him. He picked her up & instead of seating her in the usual wheelchair he kept her in his arms as they both gazed at their new future in their very own house.

"It's completely designed the way you always wanted a house to look like. Two bed rooms, an office, so I can work at home, amazing living area, perfect kitched for cookie baking together, & did I mention theres a great backyard. I'm thinking about adding a hottub to it?" Fred said. Daphne' s smile grew brighter by the minute. Fred would cherish it, because it wasn't everyday she was so happy.

"Oh, Freddie! I love it! It's like I always dreamed it would be!" She gasped, flooding him with kisses on his cheeks. He laughed & hugged her a little tighter.

"Your everything I always dreamed of having." He sighed, kissing her.

_**TBC**_

_**So this is JUST chapter one! What do you all think? Should I continue? It will depend on how many reviews I get on this chapter, then I'll see about it! :D **_

_**So REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Ashleigh: Awh thanks! I hope it turns our to be REALLY good! :D

Habbah (Or did you mean Hannah? ;) ) : You never know..(;

Allie and Sally: Thank you so much! It's so nice of you to say that!

ONTO CHAPTER TWO! :D

Chapter 2: Weird

Fred gave Daphne a tour of their house, with her in his arms, smiling happily at every little detail, down to the funiture, he'd picked out each piece in her honor & style. Daphne was lucky that Fred was such a good listener. He knew everything about her, not one thing did she dislike about the house. Fred placed her carefully in the dining room chair.

"What would you like for dinner, my darling?" He asked. Daphne smiled, it was so nice to see Freddie all the time. He most times didn't get the chance to see him at dinner, he was usually too busy to even eat dinner. With work, & his little house surprise, that was a secret until now, kept him busy. She understood he why couldn't be by her, every waking moment.

"Hmm, what would you like?" She asked, happily. Fred looked at her & grinned.

"Well, I've already got something sweet." Fred teased winking at her. Daphne laughed, with a hint of red showing on her cheeks. Fred couldn't help but to laugh along with her. "You are too, cute." He said, turning to the fridge & opening it. Daphne giggled, and watched as he looked around, puzzled. She felt like she was the richest woman in the world. To have such handsome man, taking such good care of her everyday. She couldn't ask for someone better. His bangs fell into face, as he searched in drawer after drawer.

"Freddie, I think this house is missing something." Daphne said sweetly. Fred blushed, & grinned, flipping his hair back into place.

"Ha..what?" He laughed.

"Food." Daphne replied. Fred scratched his head, & looked at her with a smile.

"So it seems, I have." He admitted.

"Why don't we go out to the grocery store? Then maybe we could go out for a bite to eat? That would give you a break, so you won't have to make dinner." Daphne suggested. Fred scooped her up into his arms.

"I think that, is a lovely idea!" He said, twirling her once, causing her to giggle. Fred hadn't seen either of them this happy since far before the accident at Mystery Moutain.

He seated her carefully, once more, in her wheelchair. He hated putting her in it everytime he did it. He wanted to hold her in his arms all day. He could tell she never really wanted to let go of him when he placed her in the seat she'd became best friends with.

Fred opened a closet in the hall.

"Which pair of shoe's would you like to wear?" Fred asked, like he was a prince, getting on one knee. Daphne giggled.

"Hm, what do you think would go nice with this beautiful sundress you bought me?" Daphne asked. Fred placed his finger on his chin & thought to himself. "See, Freddie...fashion is harder than it looks." Daphne teased, Fred laughed.

"I'll try to remember that next time we're in the mall together." Fred said, turning to the closet again & scanning the shoe case. "These!" Fred said picking up a pair of light purple flats, they matched her sundress perfectly.

"Those are beautiful! But, I don't remember getting them.." Daphne poundering to herself. Fred smiled.

"I got them for you. I know how much shoes mean to you. I couldn't resist." Fred said. Daphne's smile grew.

"Oh how sweet of you, Freddie!" She said cheerfully. Fred got on one knee again & gently picked up her right foot. It was so petite & lifeless. His heart ached holding it. He wished she could use those feet for dancing, like she use to with him. Looking up at her face, sparkiling with happiness & joy as he slipped the shoe on.

"I feel like a princess!" She giggled.

"Your my princess." Fred said, slipping on the other shoe.

"Yay! They fit! I must be your princess after all!" Daphne said. Fred chuckled & then leaned up to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered, nose to nose with her. Daphne cracked a grin.

"I love you too!" She said, happily.

The couple made the drive to the grocery store. Fred had no choice but to her in the wheelchair again.

"This is weird." Daphne said under her breath, as Fred pushed her through the doors of the store.

"What's weird, Daph?" He questioned as he grabbed a small basket at the door.

"Being in a wheelchair." She said to his surprise.

"I would think you'd feel comfortable about it now, you've been in one for two months." Fred said, scanning through a shelf of canned goods.

"I don't know if I'll ever get "comfortable" with it, Freddie." She sighed. Fred frowned , leaning over to her face.

"You will, sweetie. It's just going to take some time." He said softly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing her through the store again.

"If you say so." She mumbled.

Half way into the store, the couple continued shopping. Fred looked up at the higher shelf filled with flour. Holding the basket in one hand and reaching for the bag of flour with the other. Two men walked by, around the same age of Fred, they gave Daphne a devil stare down. Daphne tried ignoring them.

"Hey, you don't need this do you?" One man asked grabbing Daphne's purse & dumbing it in the floor, laughing & running off. Fred glared at them.

"Hey!" Daphne cried, as the continued to walk away laughing harder than before.

"Whatch gonna do about it?" They said laughing. Bags of flour fell on the blonds head, covering him in white, like a ghost.

"Freddie!" Daphne cried as the two men ran away laughing. The basket filled with groceries hit the floor.

"Gah!" Fred shouted as the can hit his foot.

"Clean up on lane 7!" The speaker blared loudly, as the two men said through the phone.

"Get away, now!" Fred shouted, cleaning the powder off himself.

"Ha ha! Whatever flour boy!" They said running to the exit.

"Freddie, I want to go home.." Daphne moaned. Fred sighed.

"I'm sorry Daphne." He said, cleaning flour off her red hair.

Checking out a few things, quickly the couple left the store. Both her silent the ride down the road. Fred glanced beside him, he saw Daphne's sad face. He then was thankful for all those smiles she had earlier.

"Cheer up, sweetheart." He said, slipping one hand into hers. Daphne cracked a small grin, but quickly it faded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. That darn flour bad was so-"

"Freddie, its okay. It's not your fault." Daphne said softly.

"I know something we can do & still get our date with out being around a lot of people!" Fred said, smilling.

"What?" Daphne asked. Fred chuckled.

"It's a surprise, silly girl!" He said. Daphne smiled, he leaned in & kissed her cheek.

"I love surprises!" She said.

"I know.." Fred said, flashing a smile.

After ordering take out at one of their favorite places Fred made Daphne close her eyes until they arrived at the secret spot.

"Can I open my eyes, Freddie?" Saphne asked sweetly with a hint of excitment bubbling in her voice. Fred opened the passenger door, carrying in his arms, bridal style.

"Can you guess where we are?" Fred asked. Daphne listened carefully, she head birds singing happily, children laughing in the distants, water splashing. Took a deed breath, smellig the fresh pure air.

"Possibly.." She said, her eyes still closed tightly

"Open your eyes, Daph." Fred said, hugging her slightly. Daphne fluttered her eyes opened.

"Freddie! I love the beach!" Daphne shouted happily. Fred laughed.

"We both do. Luckily the crowd should be clearing out for dinner hour." Fred said.

"Oh...but, I can't go in the sand..." Daphne sighed. "My wheelchair won't work there.."

"Who said anything about a wheelchair?" Fred asked with a smile on his face.

"But-"

"I'm not letting go of you tonight." He whispered. Daphne smiled, pulling his face close to hers, kissing him many times. Fred chuckled.

"Cut it out, Daph." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just love you SO much!" She giggled.

"Keep the kisses coming then, cause I love you too." He said.

The Fred sit Daphne down on the blanket on the sand & grabbed the cooler. He made his way back to the beach where Daphne was waiting for him.

"Freddie, isn't it beautiful?" Daphne said gazing at the sunset. Fred scooted close beside her.

"You sure are." He said, looking at her. Her long red hair gracefully blowing in the gentle breeze coming off the shore. Her ocean blue eyes, sparkling at she stared at the lake, her plumb pink lips, smiling. She was everything he ever wanted.

"Oh hush." She giggled, blushing. Fred laughed.

"Why can't you accept the fact that you are most beautiful woman in the world?" Fred asked, taking a bite out a chip from the last pieces of his meal.

"When you learn to accept tha face that you sir are the most handsome, amazing man alive." She said, then taking one last sip of her ice tea.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Fred asked. Daphne gave him a look as if he was crazy. He laughed. "What?"

"I'm not dressed for swimming." Daphne said.

"Niether am I." He said, standing up, taking off his white T-shirt. "Oh look, now I am." Daphne smiled at him. He always looked strong but with out his shirt he looked double it.

"Freddie, you can go..I'm good watching." She said.

"No way." He said, scooping her up into his arms. "Have a little fun, Daphne."

"But..I'm disabled.." She sighed.

"Daphne, your disabled, your just my little Danger prone who got into a tough spot in life." He said, smiling.

"Freddie, tell me something, how do you know how to make me feel better about everything?" Daphne asked. Fred laughed.

"Will you please go for a swim with me?" He asked.

"I suppose it couldn't be all that bad." She said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Daphne, I can always wash your dress." He said.

"It's not my dress I'm worried about, Freddie.." She said, looking down to her legs. "What if you drop me?"

"You actually think I would drop you?" Fred questioned, feeling offened.

"No, but what if you step on something & drop me? I can't move so I'd drown." Daphne said.

"It's no a risk I'm willing to take.." Fred said under his breath.

"No, I have to over come my fears, Freddie. I trust you." She said, opening her arms, ready for him to pick her up. Fred smiled.

"Let's both over come a fear tonight." He said.

"What's your fear, Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Taking risks I shouldn't take." Fred said. Daphne smiled.

He scooped her up & carried her out into the water.

_**TBC**_

_**THAT'S chapter 2! :D I really hope you like it! **_

_**Review for Chapter 3! (I'm going to say at least three? for Chap two:D)**_

_**Oh by the way if anyone is interested in doing a WORD CHALLENGE, just pm me! :D I'm up for one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of this story, & Shelma fans, THERE ARE SOME SHELMA PARTS TO COME in this story (Not so much this chapter yet) Fraphne fans, yes there is a tiny bit of Fraphne in this chapter, as always. ;)

Chapter 3: Friendly Advice

* * *

><p>Daphne giggled &amp; held Fred tightly as they splashed through the water. Fred laughed along with her. It was a such a peace on the beach. Finally alone at last. No doctors, nurses, annoying people staring. It was just two perfect people living a happy moment of bliss together for the first time. The sun quickly went down after it set. Fred packed the their things up &amp; headed back to their new house awaiting the newly wed couple to arrive. After getting all settled back into the house the two got ready for bed. Daphne managed to put her night-gown on herself she demanded to the things on her own &amp; not keep depending on others constantly.<p>

"Ready for bed?" Daphne asked her husband who had just finished brushing his teeth.

"Yep, how about you?" He asked, looking down to her sitting her wheel chair. Daphne nodded.

"Yes, I'm a bit worn out." She yawned. Fred flashed a smile as he reached for her in the wheelchair. Daphne opened her arms ready to be carried to bed.

He carefully put her in the bed, & walked to the other side & climbed in himself. He noticed Daphne trying to reach for the sheets near her feet. He took a moment to watch her. She struggled & pushed herself hard, until she nearly slipped off the bed, Fred grabbed her.

"Hey now, careful, Daph. Don't wanna end up in the hospital again." Fred said trying to cover up that he was watching.

"What I do want is to do things on my own." She groaned crossing her arms.

"Daphne, it's going to take time to get use to you new "normal" but, I know you can do it! Your stronger than what's happened to you." He said, rubbing his strong hand gently on her arm. Daphne smiled softly. Fred could feel another pound of guilt be towered onto his heart. He wished more than anything Daphne could be her happy self again.

"Thanks, Freddie." She said sweetly. The couple leaned in for a kiss. It lasted a few short seconds. Then smiled to each other. Fred reached for the sheets & covered his wife with warm sheets.

"My pleasure, my princess." Fred said.

"Tomorrow our best friends get married, Freddie." She said. Fred cut the lamp off & rolled over.

"Yeah, unreal hu?" He said.

"I know. Where did time go? Weren't we just playing together at the playgrounds?"

"It seems like it."

"Hopefully we can watch our own children on the playground someday.." Daphne said.

"Eh, maybe." Fred said.

"Wouldn't you like children?" Daphne questioned.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Fred said.

"Oh..no reason." She said, closing her eyes. Fred smiled & gave her one last kiss on the cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Velma asked, her mother.<p>

"Fine fine, Velma. But , I think this hat would make the dress look better." Her mother said.

"I'm not wearing that hat." Velma said.

"Alrght alright, I'm going to see some guests & invite them to our tourist shop!" She said leaving the Velma to collect her thoughts.

Outside the door was Fred & Daphne.

"Want me to take you in there, Daph?" Fred asked.

"No, Freddie! Everyone knows the bride doesn't want anyone seeing her dress until the big moment!" Daphne said.

"Why are you going then?" Fred questioned, cluelessly.

Because, I'm her best friend silly!" Daphne explained.

"Oh.." Fred said. This was his first real wedding he'd ever attened. Him & Daphne got married in the hospital. The same day they confirmed that Daphne would spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. He was new to the entire wedding layout. Daphne, on the other hand, had been to many weddings, mostly her older sisters.

"You go help Shaggy out, I'm sure he'd like some guy to guy talk." Daphne suggested.

"Okay." Fred said, walking away. Daphne wheeled herself into the room where she found her best friend in a beautiful white dress. She was seated on a chair with her head rested in her hands. Daphne froze.

"Velma?" Daphne questioned, Velma jumped & looked behind to see who was speaking. Daphne could see Velma's tear stained face, quickly look the other way.

"Oh..hey Daphne." Velma sniffled wiping away her tears. Daphne moved herself closer to her friend.

"Velma, what's wrong?" Daphne asked, placing her hand on Velma's back.

"It's my mom, Daphne. She's driving me crazy. And Shaggy's parents are being a mega pain as well. I just want to sit here & scream. " Velma bursted into tears again. "I look awful, like always" She cried.

"Awh, Velma." Daphne said, reaching out one of her arms to pull her into a hug. "You look amazing! Don't pay any attention to your parents. If I would have listened to my parents, I wouldn't be as happy as am now with, Freddie!" Daphne said.

"But, Daphne, your the most beautiful person in all of Crystal Cove! You've never been ugly." Velma cried. Daphne shook her head softly.

"That isn't true." Daphne whispered. "I had all my sisters putting my down all my life, people with jealously gave me a real lack of self-cofidence. I'm considered to be the loser in my family. The point is, we're girls, we want to be pretty & Velma Dinkley, you are! Don't let other people around you ruin your day! Shaggy loves you. he thinks your a beautiful person inside & out. And that's all that matters, the true beauty is what's within your heart. & Shaggy see's that in you." Daphne told her best friend. Velma smiled brightly & wiped away her tears.

"You really think so, Daphne?" She sniffled with a grin that lit the room. Daphne nodded.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"No need to thank me, Velma. It's only the truth. No come on, let's get you ready for your big day! No more tears!...Unless happy tears." Daphne said, picking up a make-up box & beginning to work on her.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock." Fred said, opening the door of Shaggy's dressing roon. "How's it going?" He asked. Shaggy looked at Fred with a sad look crossing his face.<p>

"Like, more scared than as if a monster was right in front of me!" Shaggy admitted shaking. Fred cracked a smile.

"Shaggy, are you nervous?" Fred asked.

"Is that when you sweat, heart beats fast & feel sick..but hungry too?" Shaggy asked. Fred nodded.

"Yes..only I'm not sure about the eating thing. I feel that feeling all the time, Shag."

"Man, poor you dude!" Shaggy said, throwing himself into a seat.

"It's a "normal" thing for me now."

"Why would you worry? Your already married, have a great job, groovy house.."

"That stuff is all great but it doesn't mean I don't worry. I worry everyday, far worse than I ever thought I could. I worry about bills, other things...but, mostly Daphne." Fred said.

"Oh, like.."

"It's okay Shag. It's a part of my life I have to go on with. I think your just a little stage fright, with marriage nerves on top of it all."

"Thanks, man! You really get me." Shaggy said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Okay, there was SO much more I wanted to add to this chapter but, sadly didn't get the chance so NEXT chapter you in for it! ;) Oh and for the SHELLMA fans, there is a major Shelma chapter to come, & well, Fraphne fans, I think by now I've proven to you that I will DEF add more Fraphne. :) So please review and tell me what you think/would like to see. :)_

_-DangerproneK_


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**Authors Note:** Here is Chapter FOUR! :) I'm excited for you all to read & hear what you think of it! :) Shelma fans will favor this chapter out of them all so far. (; Don't worry, Fraphne fans..there's still Fraphne. (DUH)

bfg101: Updated! :) Thank you! I'm SO glad they make you smile! Smiling is da best!

ho9 :Welcome! Thanks for requesting! Some people just bash me out instead of just asking. :) lol so thanks.

marianithaSD: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here's another chapter!

Here we go! :)

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Fred met Daphne in the hall of the church. He noticed her smiling, as was he.

"She ready?" Fred asked. Daphne nodded.

"She's more than ready, Freddie." She replied sweetly.

"We better get our seats. Daph." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before wheeling into the seating area. After waiting a few mintues, Fred turned to his wife, who was sitting beside him. She wore a light purple dress that was gracefully flowing below her knee's. Even though she always looked beautiful, she was looking extra beautiful in his eyes today.

"Daphne, you look, amazing today." He said sweetly. Daphne blushed, slipping her hand into his.

"Thank you, Freddie." She said. Before the music began to play & Shaggy came through the large opening, walking down the isle with his mother. "I think you were just as handsome with out your mother." Daphne whispered to him. Fred smiled & winked at his wife.

After moments of nerve racking, waiting, Velma came through, with her long white dress. It took all Shaggy had to not have his mouth hit the floor. He'd never seen Velma so stunning, no one had. She turned heads & dropped mouths of the crowd watching as her father & her made their way down the isle to her new future awaiting her hand in marriage.

"She's beautiful!" Daphne whispered. Fred nodded in agree.

Velma continued her walk down the isle with dark red rose petals on the white carpet. Tears rushed from her mothers eyes, who was comfortably watching from the front seat. Velma let go of her fathers arm. Her father gave her a gentle soft fatherly kiss on the forehead. Velma blushed, then look up to her best friend. In just moments they would be married, happily living together forever. It was official & could never change. Unless the decided on it, which of course wasn't planned at all. Shaggy's smile only grew bigger when he slipped her hand into his. The two gazed in each others eyes. After the preacher preached for minutes, the couple was finally ready for their part.

"Scoobert Doo, will now bring the rings." The pastor said as Scooby happily skipped through the doors & walked down the isle with the royal blue pillow in his teeth, that carried the two rings. The coupled grinned as they watched his approach them.

"Good, boy Scoob." Shaggy whispered patting his head & taking his ring.

"Norville Shaggy Rogers, do you take Velma Dace Dinkey to be your wife?" The pastor spoke. Shaggy nodded, looking down to the much shorter, but, beautiful woman staring up at him with the glasses, hiding her dark brown eyes.

"Like, I do." Shaggy said softly. Velma's cheeks lit up, her smile was bright enough to light up the entire church.

"Velma Dace Dinkley, do you take Norville Shaggy Rogers to be your husband?" The pastor said. Velma picked up the ring & slipped onto Shaggy's finger.

"I Scooby Dooby Doo!" She said in a soft happy voice. Shaggy smiled. Scooby laughed happily watching the two.

"You may now kiss the bride.."

Shaggy didn't waste a mintue before leaning in to kiss her. It was certainly the best moment of the wedding, for the couple. Everything was perfect. More than a dream come true. The crowd watching sighed, cried & watched them.

"Their finally married.." Fred sighed. Daphne giggled, tears were running down her cheeks. Watching her little back yard best friend get married was a very emotional time.

"They're going to be so happy together!" Daphne said. Fred, took her hand.

"Just like we are." He said, Daphne nodded & smiled.

Shaggy swooped Velma up into his arms & carried her up the isle with Scooby running behind. Everyone waved & cheered until they were completely gone. It was time for cake & presents, along with dancing & fellowship with old friends.

Fred & Daphne met up with the newly wedd couple.

"Congrats, Velma & Shaggy!" Daphne cried. Fred gave his long time best friends a big hug. They leaned over & hugged Daphne who was seated in the wheelchair as usual when she was in public.

"Thanks you guys." Velma said.

"I'm so happy for you." Daphne replied, cheerfully.

"Am happy too, Daphne." Velma said, wrapping one arm around her husbands waist.

"You're wedding was beautiful." Fred commented.

"Like thanks, man!" Shaggy said.

"Where will you two lovebirds be heading for your honeymoon?" Daphne asked. Velma & Shaggy looked at each other.

"We're taking a road trip. Neither of us could decide..or agree on what place we wanted so we're going to them all!" Velma explained.

"Neat!" Fred said.

"You guys should have a great time."Daphne said. Velma nodded in agree.

"Like, as long as I'm with her, I don't care where we go." Shaggy said, kissing Velma once in the cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Speaking of which, we need to get going." Velma said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Let's head outside & do the flower tossing." Shaggy said. A lot of people were already outside waiting, the guests new what time everything was suppose to be. Thanks to the very organized sheets hanging on walls Velma's parents posted everywhere in the Church.

"Ready everyone?" Velma shouted. Seeing they were she tossed the flowers in the hair, they were red roses. Since Velma's arms weren't the longest, for sure they didn't go to high or far. They landed in Daphne's hands, she was seated away from the crowd of people.

"Jeepers!" Daphne cried.

"You caught it, Daph!" Fred laughed.

"But..I'm already married."

"Maybe it means another step in our lives with happen." Fred said.

"So..it's a clue?" Daphne teased.

"No." Fred replied, laughing long with his wife.

Shaggy slipped the band off the bottom of her leg. He turned & tossed it behind him. The couple watched as it landed in Fred's hand. Everyone laughed.

"I think they cheated.." Velma giggled.

"Like, it seems like it. They aren't even playing & they won." Shaggy laughed.

"Gee, what are the chances?" Fred said. Daphne giggled.

"Well, something good is going to happen to us next...just not marriage." Daphne said.

Velma & Shaggy waved good bye & ran off to their limo, the Rogers family had rented for them. On the back wrote "Just Married" on it. The couple soon was out of sight.

"Let's go, Scoob!" Fred called. Scooby agreed to stay behind with Fred & Daphne to give the others time alone. Scooby ran to the blond man & jumped in his arms.

"Hey, that's my spot!" Daphne teased to Scooby. Scooby licked Fred's face then turned & did the same to Daphne.

"Alright boy, that's enough." Fred laughed.

_TBC._

**Authors Note:** So I hope both, Shelma & Fraphne fans enjoyed this chapter! :) I'll try really hard to continue with adding both pairs in each chapter. But, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! It will really help me write the others. :) So REVIEW! :)

(If your reading or looking for more of my stories check out "Under A Full Moon" I updated it yesterday & added something Shelma fans might enjoy (Fraphne fans, no doubt you'll love it) So yeah, check it out!)

-DangerproneK


	5. Chapter 5: A Note with a Rose

**Authors Note:** Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :) Please tell me whatcha think! (:

Chapter 5: A Note with a Rose

* * *

><p>"Here's your new home for at least a few days, Scoob!" Fred said, walking up the stairs of the front deck with Daphne in his arms. He never could find a house with no stairs that would feel right for them so he decided to buy this one regardless of the stairs. He enjoyed carrying her. Although he wished she could walk, too. If she was home alone, ever she could always get out through the side door where Fred made sure she would have a way out in her wheelchair, by making a small ramp. She held on to his long sleeved white shirt, tightly before he rested her on the sofa.<p>

"Rome!" Scooby said, curling up & sleeping on Fred's chair in the living area, it was nice & cozy. Daphne smiled then turned to Fred, who was un-buttoning his shirt.

"He's cute." Daphne said.

"And spoiled." Fred teased winking at the dog. Daphne laughed.

"We're getting the chance to babysit, Freddie! That's a first."

"Well, we're dog-sitting, but maybe it's the same thing." Fred said. "I'm sure we'll do great at it, whatever you call it." He laughed, walking down the hall to their bed room. Daphne sat alone on the sofa, she noticed Scooby & already fell fast asleep. She spotted her wheelchair. She wanted to go change out of her dress & into something more comfortable for around the house living, She reached for it, grabbing the wheel. She pulled it closer to her.

"Ha! I can do some things, after all." Daphne said to herself. She tried using her arm strength to move from the sofa to the wheelchair. It looked almost impossible but, that wasn't going to stop her. She forced herself to move her body from one spot to another. She almost made it but sadly didn't. She slipped off the sofa, falling into the floor. The wheel chair rolled over & hit the coffee table,

Fred heard a cry from the living room, dropping all he was doing & rushing to see what had happened.

"Daphne!" He shouted, seeing her in tears on the floor. "Honey, what happened?" he asked, picking her up off the floor & into the comfort of his strong arms.

"I.." She began before bursting out crying even more. Fred held her close to him, running him hands through her long red hair.

"Did you try getting in your wheelchair?" He guessed, speaking calmly & soft to her. She nodded. He wiped away her tears. "Sweetheart, are you hurt?" He asked, gently putting his hand on her chin & turning her face to his.

"Not really." She sniffled.

"Daphne, please don't scare me like that. I love you so much. I can't stand to see you hurt. I'm so afraid your going to hurt yourself again." Fred said sweetly.

"I'll try not to.." Daphne sighed.

"You're too cute, Daph."

"I'm too worthless."

"Shh, now I don't ever want to hear those words come from your mouth ever again." Fred said.

"But it's the truth!" She cried. Fred took her hand.

"I didn't marry someone worthless. Your worth more than anything in the world to me." He said. Daphne smiled.

"_Anything_?" She asked. Fred chuckled & wiped away her tears. Nodding.

"Yes, dear, _anything_." He replied. Daphne hugged him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" He said, kissing her neck. Causing her to laugh.

He put her in the wheelchair.

"Can I get you anything, sweetheart?" He asked. Daphne nodded.

"Dinner would be nice." She said.

"Dinner?" Fred questioned. "We just ate a huge meal at the wedding. Are you really hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving.." She said. Fred laughed.

"Then of course I'll make some dinner." He said, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shaggy &amp; Velma were happily miles &amp; miles away from Crystal Cove, enjoying every second of their honeymoon.<p>

"Shaggy, isn't the sunset beautiful?" Velma sighed, as they gazed out of the limo window.

"Not as beautiful as you, Vel." He commented. Velma laughed.

"Oh stop." She said playfully punching him in the arm. "Something wrong, Shaggy? You seem to be thinking a lot lately." Velma noticed.

"Like yeah, it's just Scoob..I kinda miss him." Shaggy said. Velma kissed his cheek.

"Why don't we just call him?" She suggested cheerfully. flipping open her cell phone & punching in the numbers.

The phone rang a few times before hearing someone answer.

"Hello." Fred greeted, the phone rested againest his shoulder & head, while using his hands to finish making dinner.

"Like, can I talk to Scooby?" Shaggy asked as him & Velma shared the cell phone.

"Sure." Fred said, grabbing the phone & sitting it on the island in the kitchen. "Scooby Doo! Shaggy wants to talk to you!" Fred called. Scooby rushed through the kitchen taking the phone.

"Rello!"

"Hey, Scoob!"

"Ri Raggy, ri riss rooo." Scooby said. Shaggy chuckled.

"Like...I miss you too buddy. Like that's why I called."

"R ro raving run?"

"Like yea, but to be honest I can't wait to get back & see you!" Shaggy whipered trying not let his excited wife to hear. Though he failed, she crossed her arms & tried to understand the fact Shaggy had more than one person in his life.

After talking for ten minutes the phone call ended & Scooby went back to his napping spot. Fred finished cooking dinner & called Daphne & Scooby to the table.

* * *

><p>"It looks great, Freddie." Daphne complimented. Fred smiled.<p>

"Thanks."

"I need to make dinner for you sometime." Daphne said.

"Your fine, Daphne. i like making dinner for you."

"Ri rove rou rooking!" Scooby said biting into the first peice of the sub.

"I'll be right back." Fred said, leaving down the hall to the rest room. Scooby glared & Daphne, shoving her face full with the sub.

"What?" Daphne asked, with her mouth full of food. Scooby laughed.

"Ranna rave a reating rontest?"He asked. Daphne laughed.

"Oh, your own doggy!" Daphne said.

"Ro!" Scooby shouted. Both continued to stuff their faces full of the subs Fred had made them. After three mintues they were already on to cake dish.

Scooby finished one part & Daphne the other. Fred walked into the room, returning. His jaw dropped & eyes grew wide. Daphne & Scooby's plates were empty. Including his own dish. Daphne & Scooby looked at eachother.

"What?" Both asked.

"D..d-did you just have an eating contest with Scooby...and win?" Fred asked shocked. Daphne nodded.

"Yeah...so what?" Daphne said sliding her wheelchair out from the table. "Can't a girl win an eating contest or is that a crime?" She said wheeling off into the living room. Fred just blinked twice. Daphne was usaully a very light eater. He could always out eat her, or so he thought.

Fred began to clean the kitchen, Daphne opened the front door to step on the front deck. She looked down to find a pink rose with a note on the ground.

"Jeepers! Freddie must have done this.." She said, leaning over to get the note & rose. She managed to pick it up with out falling out of her wheelchair. She quickly went back into the house to read the note.

_"Dearest Daphne, _

_I know all about traps, & I know that you have certainly trapped my heart...forever. & I plan on trapping your heart as well. I love you & remember you will always be mine. _

_Love, _

_Mr. Trapper" _

"Why would Fred call himself, Mr. Trapper?" Daphne asked herself. "And what does he mean by trapping my heart? We're married. Oh well. It was sweet of him to give me this rose." Daphne said, sniffing it. She went into the kitchen where she found Fred, finishing up the cleaning.

"Hey, Daphne." Fred greeted with a smile, putting the last dish in the washer.

"Thank you, Freddie. It was very kind of you." Daphne said. Fred looked at her puzzled.

"Um..I didn't do anything.." He said.

"Silly boy, you sent me this little pink rose. It's beautiful!" Daphne said. Fred saw the rose in her hands.

"Daphne, I didn't give you that." Fred said. Daphne looked at him.

"Then who did? Didn't you give me this note?" She asked sliding the note on top of the counter. Fred read the note, an angry expression appeared on his face.

"Daphne, this wan't me." He said, crossing his arms.

"Then who could it be? Freddie, you know your the only man I've ever loved. I gave you my heart." Daphne said, worried he would think she had somehow seen another man, even though she & Fred both knew she was in the safe hospital for two months, nearly dieing . Fred trusted her with all of his heart, she did almost die for him.

"Daphne, I know you wouldn't do something like that. I love you with all my heart not this nut." Fred said, throwing down the note.

"I didn't that it was your hand writing, " Daphne said. "Maybe it's just a crazy fan."

"Fans wouldn't care about us now, Daphne. We've been out of that mystery stuff for months." Fred said, trying to cover his worried voice.

"Let's not worry about it. We can just go watch a movie together." Daphne said.

"Good idea." Fred said, although he would never not worry about Daphne, she was now being watched by someone, he would stop at nothing to find out who.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Authors Note: **So that's chapter three. I was really sad I never got any reviews on the last chapter, & I almost didn't update but, I thought someone might still be reading so I gave it one more shot :) Hope you liked it.

For all of you that read '_Under A Full Moon'_ another chapter will be added soon. :) If you have read it yet, be sure to check the story out. Thanks

~Review~


	6. Chapter 6: A Miracle

**Authors Note: ** Sorry it took me ages to update for everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm very grateful! :') I hope you LOVE this chapter! It's not as long as usual but, I'll make it up to you in the next.

Chapter 6:

Fred tossed & turned in his bed, it had been a week since the note & rose were layed at his door step for Daphne. He'd never had a safe relaxed feeling afterwards. He kept thinking, thinking back onto that fatal day, where he watched the person he loved more than anyone else in his life, make a horrifying move, to save his own life, almost losing hers. Fred loved that angelic darling, resting beside him, sleeping peacefully with a soft smile on her face. Her hand in his, while she slept. It was tightly holding his, like a childs with it's blanket, Fred was Daphne's security blanket. Fred could never fall asleep peacefully without knowing she was right there, safe & sound beside him.

After finally drifting off into a slight sleep, a few hours into the sleep Fred hears a moan, that little touch of comfort hand left his hand. He was half asleep when he managed to open his eyes, saw his wife, her hands rapidly tossing, tears rolling down her cheeks, along with sweat. He quickly was fully awake, seeing her struggle to move. He sat up & looked down to her, his heart sank, this was nothing new, Daphne had always had horrible nightmares ever since a few days after her fall on Mystery Mountain. Another pile of pain & guilt stacked up on Fred's heart, weighing heavily on him. The only thing that kept him going was knowing she was still here, loved him & needed him dearly. He gently shook her arm, even though it happened often Fred always had this sick worried feeling come over him when her nightmares would come attack her in her peaceful sleep. Doctors said she may never fully recover & have another peaceful night of sleep. It was nearly enough to destroy the husband watching his wife suffer so much, almost every night. Daphne continued to moan & scream. Thankfully Scooby was a very deep sleeper & was never woke from her. Fred finally had no choice but to pick her up by both her arms & shake her awake, gently but enough to wake her from the terror. She quickly flew up, breathing heavily, panting with her tear stained face in fear, scanning the room. Fred wrapped his arms around.

"Shh, you're okay." Fred whispered softly, remaining calm in his voice. Her hands were shaky but she slipped hers into his. Fred kissed her cheek, took his thumb & removed the remaining tears.

"I'm so scared.." She whimpered. Fred shook his head then rested on hers, carefully.

"Don't be, sweetheart. I'll never let anyone touch you, you're safe in my arms." Fred said, holding her closer to him.

"I know." She sniffled. It wasn't long before the two found them selves drifting back into sweet dreams.

"Good morning, Shaggy!" Velma said cheerfully, slinging back the curtains, causing the sun light to shine onto her. Shaggy opened his eyes to see the petite angel smiling at him with a plate of breakfast hot & ready for him.

"Like..thanks, Velms. Have I ever mentioned, I loved you?" Shaggy laughed. Velma's cheeks lit up red as she took a seat beside him on the queen sized bed.

"Once or twice, but you could maybe mention it again." She chuckled. Shaggy, bit a piece off his bacon.

"Like, I love you." He said. Velma didn't find it very romantic when he spoke with his mouth full. But, since they'd been lovers for a while now, she learned he wouldn't be Shaggy if he didn't do some of the rude things he did that made him cute, at least in her eyes.

"I can't believe we're going home today." She sighed, with a slight grin on her face. Shaggy took a gulp of milk, leaving a milk stain above his lips, Velma laughed & quickly removed the milk.

"Like, but we get to go to _our_ home! And see our little Scooby!" Shaggy said happily. Velma liked his positive attitude torwards things, she usually lacked it when it came to facts.

"That's true...and he's not too little ya, know." She mentioned. Shaggy laughed, along with her.

"Like, I really do love you Vel." Shaggy said softly.

"I know you do, Shaggy. I love you too." She said, kissing him on the nose, then getting up to finish the packing.

Fred stepped out on the deck, took a deep breath of the morning air, birds were singing happily & children near by were giggling. Most times he didn't get the chance to enjoy the fresh air, Daphne needed him constantly in the morning, this morning was different though, Daphne said she'd get ready herself, & insisted to do so whether Fred wanted to help or not. So he took advantage of his spare moments of freedom to step on the deck.

He scanned the deck, the thought still crossed his mind..who got on his deck & left the rose & note to his wife? And why? His guard was up & wouldn't be let down. A million thoughts & worries blew his mind at once, he couldn't think straight when it was all he focused on. In the middle of all the drama in his head he hears a cry from inside the house. It quickly shook him out of his thoughts as he raced in the house to find Daphne. She was inside the hall, sitting in her wheelchair like usual, shaky, & breathing heavily. He rushed to her side.

"Daphne what's wrong?" He asked, sweat on his palms & panting from the run inside the house. Daphne placed her shaky hand on his.

"Freddie...we're having a baby!" She squealed, slightly bouncing. Fred's mouth dropped, his heart skipped a few beats, his tried to speak but failed, stumbling on his words.

"A.a. b-b-b-b-b.."Fred rambled. Daphne nodded slowly.

"Yes, Freddie."

"M-m-m-me...a-a d-d-d-DAD?" He said. Daphne nodded once again, with a tear gently falling down her cheek landing on his hand.

"But, the doctors?...They said we'd never have children!" Fred said breathless.

"It's a miracle, Freddie!" Daphne cried, this time more tears than before. Fred wrapped his arms around his wife. "Are you mad?" She sniffled. Fred slowly parted from the hug & looked at her teary eyes, sparkling with fear & happiness.

"Daphne, of course I'm not mad. I'm thrilled. I've always wanted to have children!" He whispered to her, nose to nose. Daphne smiled & giggled.

"Really?" She asked. Fred nodded.

"Really!" He repiled. She hugged him tightly, crying tears into his shoulder.

"Oh Freddie, I'm so happy!" Daphne said.

So am I! We're going to the doctors first thing tomorrow. We've gotta check on our little bundle of joy." Fred said. Daphne smiled.

"I love you, Freddie!: She sighed.

"Oh, Daph...I love you too!" He said. Another huge amount of preasure was poured onto Fred but, he was too thrilled to think about it. He'd always wanted children, lots of children, when doctors told them they'd never be able to have any he was heartbroken. Though the two would always still mention having kids. I guess the thought of adoption was what they were talking about. A baby was what Daphne needed, to keep her company, to make her feel worth something again, someone to love & to hold. Fred wasn't the same as a child, he knew Daphne would make an excellent mother of their children.

"We're gonna make this work, Daphne." He said, wiping away the last remaining tear. She smiled.

"Yes, we will. As long as I've got you." She said.

**TBC**

**Authors Note: **TA DA! Such a happy but kinda short chapter, the next will be longer, PROMISE! ;) Be sure to tell me what you think!

Oh by the way, incase you missed it I uploaded a Word Challenge story "Pillow" the other day, it's only got one review, just tell me whatcha think! :D I'm in the process of making two more & another chapter to "Under a Full Moon"

Sorry for the delay on all my stories, been busy lately.

REVIEW! :D


	7. Chapter 7:Another Note?

**Authors Note: ** Okay here is another update for you all! :D Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's taken me a while. Oh & I have a shout out for horrorlover180! Everyone go read the story Cabin Killer! And make sure you leave a positive review! If you could do that it would be a HUGE favor of mine! THANKS!

Chapter 6: Another Note

"Rey Raphne!" The brown great dance greeted walking onto the front deck, where she was seated in her wheelchair. Daphne placed a warm cup of tea on the white glass table on the deck, seated for two.

"Hello Scooby doo!" Daphne replied, rubbing him on the forehead.

"Rhere's Red?" Scooby asked. Daphne smiled.

"I'm not exactly sure, Scooby." She said. "He's inside doing something, more than likely." Scooby licked Daphne's hand then walked into the yard to grab the paper of Crystal Cove Times. He skipped back to the front deck, bringing it to Daphne, like usual this past week. This was Scooby's last day at the Jones house before Shaggy & Velma came home from their honeymoon. He dropped the roll of paper in Daphne's lap. Daphne bent over & kissed his wet cold nose.

"Thank you." She said cheerfully, giggling over Scooby's happy reaction to the kiss. Daphne picked up the paper, as she unfolded it a small note slipped out from on of the pages. "Uh-oh, the must be a coupon or something.." She said, picking up the note & reading it labeled _Daphne_ on the front. "Or..not." She whimpered.

"Rhat ris it?" Scooby asked, leaning in closer to view the note.

"It's probably nothing, Scooby." Daphne lied, feeling her heart sink to her stomach, suddenly the deck didn't feel like such a safe place to sit, with out Fred by her side. She unfolded the note & read,

_"Dearest Daphne, _

_I see you got my first note the other day..I can see you weren't too happy about..neither was your worried husband. Oh, Daphne, I'm not going to hurt you..at least not if you just let go easy this time. Don't fight this, you know you love me...or will soon enough._

_Your Love,_

_BJ"_

Daphne's hand was shaking out of her own control, as the note slipped from her fingers onto the deck. Someone was watching them, she could feel a chill crawl up her spine. Scooby rubbed his head againest Daphne's hand. The silence of the beautiful noon of the spring day was broke when the front door opened.

"Daphne!" Fred said, breathing heavily. Daphne jumped in her wheel chair holding her heart, giving him a shocked look. "Wow, didn't mean to scare you, honey." he said. Daphne shook her head.

"Um..no it's okay.." Daphne said, still lost in the million puzzle pieces floating around in her head.

"What are you doing out here with out me?" he asked, crossing his arms. Daphne almost wanted to keep the note a secert, so she wouldn't worry him. That plan failed when she bursted out into tears.

"I'm sorry." She cried. Fred felt horrible for making her cry, he didn't mean to sound mad, he was just the worried self he had become over the past year & now with a baby on the way he was worried times double, not to mention that odd note someone had left last week.

"Daphne, don't cry, sweetheart.." Fred said, taking the seat beside her. "I'm not mad at you." Daphne looked at him with her tear stained face & shook her head.

"No, Freddie, your right. I shouldn't be anywhere with out you.." she sobbed. Fred took her hand, which was still shaking.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" He asked, praying & hoping inside his heart it wasn't what he was guessing it was. Scooby picked up the note with his teeth & placed it in Fred's lap.

"Rote!" Scooby said. Daphne nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"A-a...n-n-note?" Fred asked, picking it up. Daphne nodded the put her face into her hands, sobbing. Fred quiclly opened the note & read it. He too dropped the note out of his hands in shock, quickly pulling Daphne into his chest to let her cry. He held her in his arms, running his fingers through her long red hair.

"Daphne, don't let this guy get the best of you! He's not going to get ANY of you. I promise, I won't let him, he can't touch you! He can't!" Fred shouted breathless. Almost in tears himself. This was tearing his wife apart. This person was effecting everything in their lives. Daphne just continued to sob into his chest. Shaking & scared. "Don't cry, Daph, please don't cry." He whispered.

"I can't do this, Freddie.."

"You won't have to. _we_ will..together." He said. She looked up to him & crack a small smile through the down pour of tears.

"I love you." she replied, hugging him tightly.

"Oh..Daphne...I love you too." He said, smiling also at her they kissed for just moments before Fred got up with her in his arms. "Let's just be extra careful, don't leave my side..ever." he said. Daphne nodded.

"What about..our little Jones?" Daphne whispered in his ear, making sure it was soft enough for no one to hear.

"It's out little secret for now." Fred replied. Daphne smiled brightly & nodded in agree. The baby thought brought her into happiness. "Wanna go out & have some fun?" Fred asked. Daphne giggled.

"Remember how well going out went last trip?" Daphne asked. Fred smiled.

"Yes, I do. You haven't been out of the house in over a week, besides you have a doctors appt. today." Fred said. The smile quickly faded off her face.

"I thought you said fun?"

"We'll still have fun, cause we'll be together." Fred laughed. Daphne smiled again.

"I suppose your correct-ish." Daphne replied.

A car pulled into the drive way. Fred noticed it was the Rogers car. With out a doubt Shaggy leaped out of the passenger seat, running with arms opened wide to his loveable dog, Scooby. Scooby jumped into the tall mans arms, licking his face constantly, making his owner laugh. Velma followed behind shortly, after Shaggy to the front yard. Laughing over the two hugging all over each other.

"I swear, we were only gone a week, not a year." Velma laughed, crossing her arms. Fred wiped away Daphne's last remaining tears, he sucked his in further to the back of his mind, forgetting he had any feelings at all, like when he was a teenager. He placed Daphne carefully into her wheelchair, & greeted the newly weds with a smile.

"Hey guys." Velma said, stepping onto the deck. Fred hugged her. Then Velma hugged Daphne. "How was Shaggy's baby?" She asked. Daphne laughed.

"Shaggy's?" Daphne questioned. Velma sighed & rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me..._our_ baby." Velma corrected. Daphne giggled.

"He was excellent! Just had to make several trips to the grocery store & in desprate need of another." Fred said, Daphne took his hand & smiled.

"Oh I don't doubt it." Velma laughed. "Thanks for watching him."

"It was nothing." Fred said.

"How was your honeymoon?" Daphne asked cheerfully, excited for her friend. Velma's face brightened.

"Very good! I almost wish we would have took Scooby with us, I heard more about him than anything else." Velma said.

"That's Shaggy & Scooby doo for you." Daphne laughed.

"How have you & Fred been, Daphne?" she asked.

"Oh we're doing pretty good." Daphne said, feeling almost as if she'd told a lie. Fred bit his bottom lip, which always meant he was hiding something. Daphne had noticed.

"Well, we're ready to get into our new home! I'm sure you guys are ready for a brake from Scooby doo, we'll get going." Velma said.

"See ya." Fred said, Daphne waved.

"Like bye guys! Thanks again!" Shaggy said, shutting the back door of the car after Scooby was in.

Fred & Daphne got ready to go out together.

"Freddie!" Daphne called from in the bed room. Fred finished putting on his ascot his wife had made specially for him. He walked into the room.

"Everything alright, dear?" He asked. Daphne nodded.

"Yes, I just need some help getting my necklace on." she anwsered. Fred smiled softly, seeing her with the golden locket he'd given her to replace the one she'd found in the caves of his mother & father many years ago. Only thing one had their photo in it.

"No problem." he repiled, taking it & gently placing it around her neck. Taking a moment to look at her, dazziling with beauty. "You look amazing" she giggled.

"Oh hush." she said, hitting him playfully.

"I'm not kidding. I will never understand how you can look at yourself in the mirror & still not believe me!" Fred said.

"It's a girl thing, I suppose." she anwsered, fixing her hair then smiling at him.

"Come on, beautiful." he said, scooping her up into his arms & carrying her out to the car.

"Freddie, what's this doctors visit for?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, the doctor called my cell the other day & told me he'd set it up for us." he said, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"I'm nervous." she breathed. Fred took her hand.

"Why, Daphne?"

"W-what if it's something bad, Freddie? What i-if I somehow can't go through with having a baby...w-wha-"

"What if everything is okay?" Fred said, before kissing her on the cheek & smiling. His words comforted Daphne at once. Her heart skipped a few beats, like it was the first time he'd ever kissed her. He had that affect on her. She smiled.

"You're right."

"I know." Fred teased, winking at her.

After waiting in the waiting area Daphne finally heard her name be called.

"Jones."

"That's us." Fred said, wheeling her into the hall that seemed to never end but also so familar to him. They followed the kind nurse to their room.

"Now, this is your first ultrasound, isn't it?" the nurse said, preparing the seat for Daphne. Daphne's mouth dropped.

"Freddie.." She said in shock, smiling.

"Surprise.."Fred whispered with a smile brighter than the sun. Daphne giggled.

"Yes, this is, my first for a baby." Daphne said, anwsering the nurse.

"Mmk, now I'd say your about a ways along."

"Really?" Daphne said, excitment filling her voice. Fred took her hand after gently putting her into the seat.

"Yes ma'am. We might even get a glimps of the gender today."

"For real?" Fred asked happily. The nurse laughed & nodded.

"Possibly, but don't count on it too soon. It's still very early."

After moments, they listened to their babys heart beating like a little drum. Both were amazed. Daphne in tears, watching the screen with a small image of their child.

"Seems we won't be finding out the gender yet, but I think in a couple weeks we'll know." The nurse said. Daphne kissed Fred's cheek, holding his hand tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks & a room filled with smiles. "One tiny healthy baby right now!"

"Freddie, I'm so happy!" Daphne cried.

"Me too!"

**TBC**

**Authors Note: ** EEEEEEP! LOVED writing this chapter! :D Hope you liked it be sure to REVIEW for me!

And I'll update "Under a Full Moon" SOON! :D


End file.
